


The Drawer Sessions

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, preamble post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: a little preamble to explain this set :)





	The Drawer Sessions

This series is a set of TAG ficlets that were written in chatrooms, conversations and messaging sessions.  Some are tied to meta we were hashing out at the time, some are off prompts.  Many are absolute pure porn.  Some are odd.  Some are very very odd.  Many have contradictory pairings, AU scenarios or plot points.  That is because my fic drawer is where random ideas and plot experiments go to die.

Everything will be tagged and labeled, but if something isn't for you, just click on to something else and all is good :)


End file.
